how you taste to my tongue
by Hermonthis
Summary: Sokka/Katara, Zuko/Azula - Katara leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Mm, like a marshmallow. Her fingers touched his nose, his eyes, his mouth, his chin. There was nothing that about him that she didn't already know and recognize.


A/N: LJ community _avatar incest _has a challenge going on to promote more lovin'. The prompt was "chocolate."

**how you taste to my tongue**

* * *

_**Smooth**_

Once there was a princess, and her name was Azula. She was very beautiful and also very clever. From the moment she was born, she was pampered recklessly. The princess's skin was like honeyed skin, soft to the touch and sweet to taste. Her golden eyes pierced the prince's soul, and cut him very deeply. She did not look at him because she thought he was weak.

In the southern corner of the world, there was a peasant girl. Katara was her name, and she was a waterbender. She had no mother so she had to be very resourceful. Her hands were rough and her skin was brown, but no one in the village was ever thirsty. Her grandmother told her stories of the world beyond their home, and all the adventures to be had. Her stories of the Avatar filled the peasant girl's soul with hope.

One year, the princess's brother made a mistake and he was banished. The princess didn't care.

One day, the peasant girl met the Avatar. She and her brother followed him around the globe.

Fourteen years later, the prince fell in love with the princess.

Fourteen years later, the peasant girl and boy were still travelling the world.

* * *

_**Light**_

She was brown. She had brown skin, brown hair, a southern accent. People would stop and stare at her when she walked past the market. She was an outsider, a wanderer; easily noticed with her bright blue eyes and pernicious mouth.

Mouths chattered away into willing ears before they entered a village. Familiar faces greeted them in cities. The Avatar hugged her when they reunited before hugging him as well. Her name preceded her presence. Sometimes they called her the Mother of the Revolution.

But to him, she would always be lesser than that, and more.

And Sokka casually walked beside the waterbender, swinging his arms and browsing into shops, looking for a new bag when she'd arrive and pull him away by the ear. When some boys gave her the googly eyes she threatened them with a finger and when that didn't stop, uncorked her water skein. They always ran. Boys didn't interest her. Only one did.

Today, she let her hair loose from its usual braid and it flew upwards in the wind. It swirled around her and covered her face. Without warning, she grabbed his hand and ran across the market and straight to the docks, her clothing flapping behind her in the breeze. This was his sister - wild, savage, and untamed. He would have her no other way.

* * *

**Bitter.**

"You want me," she said one evening, when they crossed paths in the hallways. Her shoulder brushed his side and she whispered wicked seeds of yearning into his ear.

"You want to touch me," she stated objectively when he started having nightmares again. He dreamt about dead father, his late mother, and Uncle's failing health. She entered his room and just stood at the door, waiting for him to get over his cold shivers and wipe the sweat off his brow. Her eyes glittered in the dim light of the candle, and once he was fine, she simply left again.

"I want you to touch me." He remembered that night. Her eyes were closed, her lips were swollen red, and she wore the colours of the blazing sunset as if it belonged to her.

"Do you love me?" she asked, one hand propped up her head and the other along the length of her thigh. She flipped back the bathrobe and he saw marks of his touch upon her skin. He turned over and tried to ignore her casual remark. Even if the words were right, everything else was not. One hand reached over his side and caressed the muscles on his stomach, aware of the storm brewing within him.

"Say something?" she purred.

Sex with Azula sometimes left a nasty aftertaste on the mouth.

* * *

_**Sweet.**_

_One. Two. Three. Four._

Seeking refuge behind an ice bridge, she covered the top of her head with her fur-trimmed winter coat and hoped he wouldn't find her this time. He was always catching her, and it was no fair!

_Five. Six._

Sokka grinned, his ears keeping track of his sister's giggling. It was her tell, she could never takes these games seriously, not when he was playing with her. He could imagine her covering her mouth with her mittens, trying so hard to keep quiet. But the breeze was on his side, and whisk away some of that sweet laughter and bring it to him.

_Seven. Eight. Nine._

She was hiding behind a building now. It was no use, he'd find her anyways. He always did.

She didn't mind. She could hear him, shouting loudly for her warning, and when he reached ten, she ran.

Sokka grinned and sprinted towards his fleeing sister. She gave up her hiding spot just to give a good chase. They tore across the early morning market and he nearly bumped into a fish stand. He followed her across the school and into the southern district. She headed back towards the ice bridge when he caught on and captured her in his arms. Katara screamed with laughter.

There was just no playing hide 'n' seek with him anymore. He was just too good.

* * *

_**Dark.**_

He could tell it was her, judging by the shape of her calves near the door. She'd close it silently, shutting the room in darkness, like a ghost waiting for its prey, and climb over the bed with her lithe body. The cord of her bathrobe would drag along the sheets and his breath would catch in his thought because he'd want nothing more than to tear it off and fawn over her naked body. He'd be sitting up by then. She'd yawn lazily and stretch like a cat, her sharp fingernails catching on the fabric before sliding her hands up his legs and straddle him on the bed with a single sheet between them. He wore shorts. There was nothing under that bathrobe. If he closed his eyes, he could see everything.

She'd place her hands on his lean shoulders, her palms warm to the touch, and roll her hips forward, making him blush uncomfortably. She'd edge closer a little more, pulling the neck of her bathrobe lower and curl her toes in anticipation. She'd have this pleading look in her eyes, a soft quiver of the lips, and he'd release a slow breath, giving consent.

And then she'd start to grind, slowly at first, and he'd shudder in place. At first he refused to move, to move away or with her. But the candle burned lower and the bitter smell of cocoa reached his nostrils and he's intoxicated. He would anything for her, all she has to do was ask. Kiss those bittersweet raspberry lips. And when he could take it no longer, he'd cry in anguish and rip back the sheets, grab her by the waist and drive her down hard on top of him, choking back a sob of pleasure.

Chocolate. Sweet, bitter, dark. He'd run his hands though her gorgeous black hair, long and silky, and moan when she moved above him in ways he can't describe. No one came close. There was nothing gentle about her, she craved so much. He'd writhe and sweat and pant and deliriously ask her to marry him. She'd never tire of him, not by the way she licked his neck and tore at his back. Not by the way he made tears come to her eyes when he flipped their positions, grabbed her head, and fucked her deliciously, hot mouth. He loved it when she did that. It drove him mad, that wicked tongue of hers, sucking him dry, making him crazier than he already was. Moist, thick, hungry, she ate him up entirely.

* * *

_**Cocoa butter**_

They snuggled into the same sleeping blanket, just the two of them, and their foreheads touched together like a pair of cooing doves. He gave her one of his best 'come hither' grins and she let out a surprised bark of laugher, and stifled it immediately. His arms reached out and pulled her by the waist, closer to him, and she giggled, taking a moment to peek out of the mattress and up at the stars above them. She wore his favourite shirt, a calm ocean blue that complimented her playful, spirited eyes. It looked better on her anyways. His chest swelled with pride that he was so privileged to share moments like this with her. She chose this. She wanted him. That they could travel the world together, and no one could tell them otherwise.

"I love you," he said. The words came easily off his tongue and warmed her heart like hot chocolate. She couldn't feel safer with anyone else.

"I never want to be apart from you." He added, bringing one warm hand to his lips and kissed it. If he could not carve her a necklace, he'd build her a boat instead. Maybe a better camping tent. A summer house. Anything. He shifted his body a bit and kissed her forehead.

"I always want to be here for you." With that, Katara leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Mm, like a marshmallow. Her fingers touched his nose, his eyes, his mouth, his chin. There was nothing that about him that she didn't already know and recognize. Her whole body was thrumming with happiness, and her soul knew that this was bliss.

And if she had wings, she would be flying.


End file.
